


The Beautiful Annabel Lee

by frickenfelix



Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, I spent way too much time on this, but im proud of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickenfelix/pseuds/frickenfelix
Summary: Just a drawing I made for slamiltons's fic, rummaging for answers in the pages (go check it out it's great).
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The Beautiful Annabel Lee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slamiltons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slamiltons/gifts).
  * Inspired by [rummaging for answers in the pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443904) by [slamiltons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slamiltons/pseuds/slamiltons). 



Annabel wearing the hat Edgar made her for the secret Santa.

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than I thought it would. I also can't draw hands or faces, but I'm pretty proud of everything else. Also sorry for the bad quality, I can really only do traditional drawings, and I don't have a scanner.


End file.
